battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega-13
'Omega-13 '''was a heavyweight robot competing in Seasons 3.0 through 5.0 of ''BattleBots. Built by Brent Regan, it was a low, rectangular robot made of 6061 aircraft-grade aluminum. Its main weapon was two sets of hinged spikes, five on each set. Omega-13 used its immense pushing power to win its fights (Regan called this "inertial kill"). While it was one of the most maneuverable robots in the competition, it never got to the semifinals. It reached the round of 16 in Seasons 3.0 and the quarterfinals in Season 5.0. Brent Regan also built the similar T-Wrex for the middleweight class as well as lightweight Little Whacko. Robot History Season 3.0 Omega-13's first ever match in BattleBots was against Scallywag in the final preliminary round. This was a close match, with both robots ramming and pushing each other. Scallywag got some lifts on Omega-13 and was the more aggressive of the two, but Omega-13 managed to inflict more damage, which allowed it to advance on a close 23-22 judge's decision. This win put Omega-13 to the TV rounds, where it faced Bender. Bender went straight at Omega-13, resulting in one of Bender's teeth breaking off. This resulted in the rotating disc going unbalanced and throwing off the drive belt, causing the disc to stop. Omega-13 started ramming and pushing Bender around the arena. However, Omega-13 took some serious hits from the killsaws, resulting in damage to the titanium armor and one of its wheels. The match ended in a judges decision and Omega-13 was the winner on a 35-10 judge's decision. Omega-13 advanced to the round of 32 and its next opponent was B.O.B. Before the match, Brent removed the middle spikes on Omega-13 and replaced it with a cut down steel plate. In the match, both robots were moving around the arena, until Omega-13 went straight at B.O.B. This hit to the steel plate broke off one of the teeth on B.O.B.'s disc, making it unbalanced. B.O.B.'s disc stopped working and Omega-13 started ramming into the exterior of B.O.B. and took it to the killsaws until the time ran out. Omega-13 won on a 30-15 judges decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the experienced British robot KillerHurtz. Omega-13 immediately drove over the killsaws and KillerHurtz spiked Omega-13 with its axe. Unable to pull away, Omega-13 was dragged over the killsaws by Killerhurtz with its axe and send sparks flying. The match was halted to separate the robots before KillerHurtz charged at Omega-13 and pushed it into the spike strip near the pulverizer. With KillerHurtz's weapon inoperable, Omega-13 was able to escape but took a shot on the killsaws again right after. Omega-13 was then pinned near the pulverizer but was let go after 15 seconds. Both robots then took more shots from the killsaws. Omega-13 decided to stay away from KillerHurtz for the rest of the fight, taking more shots from the killsaws. KillerHurtz won on a 30-15 judge's decision, eliminating Omega-13 from the tournament. Omega-13 wasn't finished, however, as it entered the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. KillerHurtz starts to attack Omega-13 with its axe, but misses. Omega-13 then shoves Kill-O-Amp into Nightmare, It also got flipped by HexaDecimator, but due to Omega-13 being invertible this wasn't a concern. It rammed Voltronic at one point, then Sharkbyte. It also rammed Kill-O-Amp free from the spikes after getting stuck there. It then bumped into a dead and flipped MechaVore, then it almost hits Sharkbyte. Strangely it also rammed itself into the screws twice and the spikes. It then tackles a partly-helpless Nightmare. Finally it rams Little Sister. In the end, Omega-13 lost out to HexaDecimator. Season 4.0 Due to previously entering Season 3.0 and reaching the round of 16, Omega-13 was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought The Matador. Omega-13 drove around the side of The Matador and rammed it, hitting The Matador and scoring points. The Matador then attempted to land a flip, but missed. Omega-13 then zoomed across the BattleBox before hitting The Matador again and pushing it into the killsaws. Not much happened for a while, before The Matador drove over the killsaws itself. Omega-13 then drove under The Matador and rammed it into the spikestrip, holding it for a while before depositing The Matador near the killsaws. Both robots then maneuvered for a while, with Omega-13 spinning in order to prevent a successful flip by The Matador. The 2 robots then hit each other a couple times before inevitably, The Matador scored a flip against Omega-13, sending it flying through the air and landing a couple feet away. Omega-13 resumed spinning once more, but got flipped by The Matador again, directly into the pulverizer where it took a shot. Backing away, Omega-13 then took a massive flip from The Matador, rolling several times in mid-air before coming to a stop right side up. The Matador then pushed Omega-13 towards a wall, where it flipped it into the lexan. Omega-13 attempted to retaliate by driving The Matador into the screws, but caused no damage. Omega-13 sped across the arena again, but got caught out by the killsaws. It rammed The Matador again, but was directly on top of the killsaws and took quite a bit of damage from it, as The Matador flipped Omega-13 yet again. Omega-13 then had some more sparks shaved off by the killsaws, before taking one last flip from The Matador. The judges scored a close 25-20 decision for The Matador and Omega-13 was eliminated from the tournament again. Omega-13 wasn't finished yet, however, as it entered the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It was first being attacked by FrenZy, then was struck by Phrizbee. It also collided with I-Beam. It was then in the middle of tackling GoldDigger when a timeout was called. After the match resumed it charged into Little Sister. It then gave a glancing-blow to Junkyard Offspring before going back at Little Sister. Next it pushes GoldDigger into the screws, losing some of its spikes afterward. It then bumps into FrenZy before going after GoldDigger again. Then it goes Greenspan, then I-Beam. It also pushed an immobile Junkyard Offspring. Strangely it then rammed itself into the wall. Finally it was attacking GoldDigger, then Little Sister. Omega-13 was one of few robots that survived the rumble, but lost out to Little Sister and GoldDigger. Season 5.0 Omega-13 returned once again for BattleBots Season 5.0, largely unchanged from the previous season. Its first match of the season was against FrostBite in the round of 32, where it won the match on a 28-17 judge's decision after dominating parts of the match. Omega-13 then fought Ringmaster in the round of 16, where it won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals for the first time. However, its opponent in the quarterfinals was against BattleBots veteran Voltronic. The match was close as Omega-13 kept driving over Voltronic's wedge and pushed it over the killsaws, but got pushed by Voltronic and was sent to the pulverizer until the time ran out. Voltronic won the match on a close 24-21 judge's decision and Omega-13 was once again eliminated. Omega-13 couldn't compete in the heavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "The surgeon general has warned that over-exposure to this bot can be harmful to your health. Here is OMEGA-13!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Idaho